


Masks

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek joins Stiles on his webcam show, then they have a little private fun off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Here's the sequel to [Dots.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174953)

Derek and Stiles went for curly fries and pie. The plate that Stiles ordered was impressive, even to Derek's werewolf appetite. They stared at each other over their food, silent like they had been when Derek picked Stiles up and drove him to the diner. It was awkward silence, and Derek couldn't figure out how to break it.

Thankfully Stiles swallowed a bite big enough to choke a normal person and broke it for him. “You know,” he began, folding his arms on the table and leaning over his plate. “It's kind of comforting that you troll the internet for porn like the rest of us.”

Derek tried and failed not to smile a little, poking at his pie with his fork. “Why's that?” 

“Y'know, it means you're like the rest of us.” Stiles waved a hand, before he picked up a chili and cheese covered curly fry. “You don't just sit in your loft in the dark and brood.” He shoved the fry into his mouth.

Snorting, Derek stabbed a bit of cinnamon apple. “I do that too.”

Stiles blinked his huge eyes at him. “Was that a joke? Oh my God, it was, wasn't it?” He sat back and waved his hands in the air. “Hallelujah. I feel like I should text Scott. Or the president.”

“I doubt the president cares about my sense of humor,” Derek said, before he pulled the gooey apple off with his teeth.

Stiles pointed at him. “You never know.” He sipped at his soda, doing something ridiculous to the straw with his full lips, before he set it back down. “So, I gotta ask. Do you watch any other webcam shows than mine?”

“No,” Derek felt immediately. He hadn't needed anyone else after he'd found Stiles. That felt a bit less pathetic before he actually thought about it. He lowered his eyes back to his pie.

“Good,” Stiles said, and Derek looked back up to find him halfway smiling. “It'd feel kind of like you were cheating on me if you did.”

Derek's eyes went to Stiles's lips as they pressed into a line before he licked them. “Even though we're not in a relationship and I didn't even know it was you at first?”

Stiles drew a figure eight with his finger on the table. “Yeah,” he said, as if it made any sense. “Do you want to be in a relationship with me, Derek?” 

He did, crazily enough. There was just something about Stiles. He'd wanted him dead on several occasions early on in knowing him. But eventually, after having him around, he'd started to think how really awful it would be if he actually did die in one of those encounters with deadly things that seemed to happen to them every month. But there was also the fact he wanted to watch him bounce on his cock.

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me?” he asked.

Stiles flicked his eyes down, lowering his eyelids in an unfair tantalizing way. He looked up through his lashes. “Maybe.”

Derek could live with maybe.

When he drove him back to his apartment, Stiles didn't get out right away. “I'd invite you up, but I... y'know.”

“You have a show, I know.” He was going to be sad to miss it, but it would be long done by the time he got home.

Stiles sighed through his nose, before he unbuckled his seatbelt. “You don't have a problem with it as my sort of, kind of boyfriend?”

Derek shook his head. “No. I'm not the boss of you.”

Tilting his head like a quizzical fox, Stiles widened his eyes at him. “Who are you, and what have you done with Derek Hale?” Before Derek could say anything, Stiles shook his head. “Doesn't matter. You're a very sexy doppelganger.” He leaned forward and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips before piling out of the car.

Derek didn't move. His lips were tingling, and he reached up to touch them. He wished he'd known that was going to happen so he could have returned the kiss. But all he could do was watch Stiles's retreating form as he jogged into his apartment building. Derek leaned back against his chair.

A knock on the window surprised him, and he looked over to the passenger side to see Stiles waving there. He pressed the button to roll the window down. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Stiles said back, laying his arms on the door. “You wouldn't want to come up and watch, would you?”

Derek swallowed. “Yeah, I would.”

Stiles grinned.

Derek didn't get to see much of Stiles's apartment, since he was dragged through it by the hand. He noticed about four pizza boxes, and he assumed they were empty since they were on the couch. His bedroom was a disaster, clothes and papers all over the place. But his bed was immaculate since that was his staging area. 

“And this is where the magic happens,” Stiles said, hopping onto the bed with a bounce. 

Magic indeed. Derek glanced around at the decorations on the wall. One was covered in academic awards and papers with perfect scores. Leave it to Stiles to be painfully smart. 

“Are you going to ask why I do it?” Stiles asked, and Derek looked back to him.

“That's your business,” he replied, going to sit down at the desk.

Stiles slid off the bed and moved over to him, picking up the laptop on the desk and unplugging it. “Such a sweet talker. It's not for the money, though I like that.” He went back to the bed, opening up the laptop. “It's for the thrill of it. One of my friends in my Advanced Psychology class does it too, and she says it's the most fun she's ever had. And it's better than going out and partying, right?”

“If you say so,” Derek said mildly. It wasn't like he'd ever gone out and partied. He mostly stayed at home and read the old books he found.

“I do say so,” Stiles replied just as calmly, setting the laptop down and toeing out of his shoes.

Oh, he guessed Stiles was starting now. He watched as Stiles pulled off his socks by the ends then tugged his shirt over his head. His skin was ever paler in person, and Derek longed to touch. He watched Stiles undo his pants and push them down and licked his lips.

“Hey,” he found himself saying, and Stiles looked at him. “C'mere.”

“I don't have that much time,” Stiles said as he moved over, stepping between Derek's spread thighs.

“I know, I just...” He lifted his hands, just wanting to touch him. He thumbed the mole next to his navel, before he followed the zigzagging, curvy line of moles and freckles up his stomach and chest. He leaned in and kissed one just below his nipple, before he dragged his tongue up and over the pebbled skin. 

Stiles let out a soft sigh, his long fingers sinking into Derek's hair, before he drew back with a laugh. “Hey now, none of that, not unless you want to join in.” He turned away, and Derek got a good look at his butt before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Do you want to join me?”

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles Batman signal covered butt and blinked at him. “What?”

“Join me,” Stiles chirped, turning around and grabbing Derek's hands and pulling him out of the chair. “Do a show with me. C'mon, it's really fun. You get all this nice praise and people call you hot. No one will know who you are. I'll even give you a mask if you want.”

No one would know who he was anyway. “You have masks?”

Stiles huffed like he was offended Derek even had to ask, before he pulled open his closet, rummaged around a moment then pulled out a pair of domino masks. “I'll even wear one with you. Y'know, out of solidarity.” 

Derek reached out and took one of them, touching the soft pressed cloth. “Why do you even have these?” He'd never seen him wear one in his webcam show. He just angled the camera so his face couldn't be seen. 

“I cosplay,” Stiles said, and Derek looked at him. Stiles looked back, unashamed. “What do you think I spend the money on?”

“Food.”

Stiles snorted. “I don't need to jerk off on the web for that.” He lifted his mask to his face and tied it on, before he stepped forward and took the one from Derek's fingers. “You can be Batman,” he said as he pressed close and tied it at the back of Derek's head. “And I'll be your Robin.”

“Isn't Robin like twelve?” Derek asked as he was pulled over to the bed.

“Don't ruin my analogy with your lack of comic knowledge. Take off your clothes.”

Derek did as told, reaching down to unzip his boots and step out of them, before he pushed his socks down and off then pulled his jacket off. The way Stiles was watching him, his brown eyes rimmed with black, made him feel warm, made a tingle roll down his spine. He tugged his shirt over his head, before he undid the button of his pants.

“Let me,” Stiles said, stepping closer and putting his hands on the front of his pants to drag down the zipped. He pushed his jeans down his legs and gave him underwear a contemplative look. “Hm, green. I wasn't expecting green.”

“Why not?” Derek asked as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away.

“I always imagined your wardrobe is a lot of black. Black underwear, black shirts and black jeans. I know the jeans you were just wearing are blue but shut up.”

“I didn't say a word,” Derek said with a snort.

Stiles rolled his hand and grabbed his hand, tugging him onto the bed next to him. Then it was too late to back out, before he was pulling up his web channel and turning on the camera. BigC4U, VirxLondo and a few others were already there, just waiting. Stiles waved at them then leaned in to type.

Red24: Hi, guys.

BigC4U: Who's that?

VirxLondo: Omg, you got a partner. He's hot.

BigC4U: What's with the masks?

VirxLondo: You look like naked crime fighters.

VirxLondo: Or crime doers.

BigC4U: Robbed any banks lately?

Stiles snorted out a laughed, bumping Derek's shoulder with his own.

Red24: What do you guys want us to do?

BigC4U: Can he suck you off?

Derek looked at Stiles. He wanted to do that. “Can I?” he asked.

VirxLondo: Aww, he asked permission! Keep him forever.

Stiles smiled at him, before he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. “I plan on it,” he said, before he kissed Derek again.

Derek tilted his head and cupped Stiles's cheek, opening his mouth a little and waiting for Stiles to do the same before he licked his way into his mouth. He tasted like chili and cheese, which wasn't all that unpleasant, because underneath it was a sweetness that was all Stiles. 

The laptop beeped, and Derek opened his eyes to peek at it.

VirxLondo: Kiss his neck.

Derek broke the kiss, dragging his lips down Stiles's long, elegant neck, nipping the crest of his Adam's apple as he went. That earned him a little laugh. He kissed his pulse point, before he licked it and nosed his way down to his collar bone. Then there was another beep.

BigC4U: Mark him up.

BigC4U: Give him a hickey, mystery man.

Derek flicked his eyes up, and Stiles gave a little nod and mouthed 'go ahead.' So he closed his lips over the spot where his shoulder and neck met, scraping his teeth and sucking blood to the surface. He could taste it under his skin, and he could feel his eyes burning blue under his eyelids, so he kept them closed until it passed. He drew back with a lingering lick.

Stiles looked down at the mark, before he touched it and turned his shoulder toward the screen to see what their audience thought.

BigC4U: Hot.

VirxLondo: He should do it more.

Smiling at their reaction, Stiles turned and pulled Derek closer so he could climb into his lap, their sides to the camera. He leaned in, putting his lips to Derek's ear and whispering far to low for anyone else to hear, so it was just for him. “Make me yours, Sourwolf.”

Derek let out a shaky sound, his hands coming up to hold Stiles's back. His lips went to his neck again, human teeth scraping along his pale skin before he trailed his lips down. He licked his collar bone before he started to suck at the skin beneath it, making it just as red as the other mark.

Stiles lifted onto his knees helpfully, putting a lot of skin within Derek's reach. He nibbled and sucked places, leaving a trail of marks in his wake before he reached his nipple. He dragged his tongue over the hardened skin, before he took it between his teeth and tugged. He delighted in the sharp noise the left Stiles's lips.

His hands moved down Stiles's back, finding and tugging at his boxers. He wanted them off now so he could put his mouth somewhere else. Stiles seemed to understand that, because he backed off Derek's lap and pushed the boxers down, his cock springing out and slapping him in the belly. Derek took hold of it as Stiles moved his legs into a position where he could get his underwear off, smiling as Stiles moaned.

“You make it hard to do things,” Stiles told him as he kicked his underwear away. Then he looked at the laptop as it beeped.

VirxLondo: Bah dum tish.

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles, and he covered his face with his hands and snorted. “Nice,” he said, before he leaned toward the laptop. “I knew I liked you.” He turned around, putting his legs on either side of the laptop then looking at Derek expectantly.

Derek had never been worried about his blow job skills before. But now, with an audience, he was fearful that he wouldn't entertain. That didn't mean he wasn't willing to try though, because he wanted Stiles's dicki in his mouth yesterday. He moved so he was laying down the length of the bed and took Stiles in hand again, leaning over his thigh to tongue his cockhead.

Stiles sighed appreciatively, setting his head on the back of Derek's head and just keeping it there. He didn't try to direct or push him, which Derek appreciated. So he was allowed to suck the head of Stiles's cock in his mouth and roll his tongue around the flared glans. He tasted musky and earthy, and Derek wanted to lick and suck the flavor right out of his skin.

“Ah, D—damn,” Stiles whispered, running his fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. Derek had to smile a little, before he started to bob his head, using his hand to hold what he couldn't take into his mouth. Then the laptop pinged, and he glanced over.

BigC4U: He looks like he likes your cock in his mouth, Red.

Derek pulled off to drag the flat of his tongue up Stiles's cock, languid like he was licking up something slowly melted. Then he went back to sucking him in and out, keeping his tongue pressed against the dusky skin. Stiles gasped above him, his fingers curling in his hair and giving a little tug.

“I'm gonna—“ Stiles gasped.

Derek pulled off, gathering under Stiles's balls and around the base of his cock to squeeze tight. Stiles yelped, his hips jerking up. Derek looked up at him to find his eyebrows together and his mouth open.

“You asshole,” he whispered, and Derek just smiled, before he glanced at the laptop when it binged. 

VirxLondo: Did you just edge him?

BigC4U: Hooooooot!

VirxLondo: Do it again!

Derek did. He did it twice. Then he did it a third time. He wanted to make sure that it lasted and the watchers got their money's worth. He always wanted to drive Stiles crazy, and he was doing just that. Above him, Stiles was panting and keening with each movement of his head and twist of his wrist.

“Ah, God,” Stiles whined, gripping Derek's hair tight. “Please let me come.”

There were a couple beeps, and Derek looked over to find their audience had taken pity on Stiles and wanted him to give in. Derek slid his hand down, swiping a couple fingers over Stiles's hole as he went down as far as he could, the head of Stiles's dick hitting the back of his throat.

Stiles let out a wild moan, hips jerking as he came down Derek's throat. Derek sucked him down, drinking every last drop with large, loud swallows. When he'd had all there was, he drew back and made a show of licking his lips like it had been the most delicious of treats. Then he sat up and caught the back of Stiles's head, crushing their lips together.

The groan that Stiles released was beautiful, and he pressed his tongue into Derek's mouth as the laptop pinged over and over again.

BigC4U: Holy shit, that was hot!

VirxLondo: Encore, encore!

BigC4U: Please fuck him, mystery man. 

BigC4U: You know you want to.

Stiles took in a shaky breath, before he leaned forward and smiled at their onlookers.

Red24: Sorry, folks, that's all we've got time for today.

Red24: Maybe I can get him to come back sometime.

VirxLondo: Please do!

BigC4U: We'll miss you, mystery man!

Derek gave an awkward little wave, self-conscious all of the sudden even though he'd been fine sucking Stiles's brain out through his cock. The praise made him feel bashful, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. 

Stiles logged off and shut the laptop, before he leaned way over to set it on the floor. Then he turned around and was all over Derek in an instant. He reached up and undid the knot of Derek's mask, before he slid it off. He did the same with his own and grinned. “I think you just made my ratings go up,” he said with a giggle, before he kissed him. “Now give me, like, five minutes, then I want to ride your knot.” 

Derek swallowed hard, his cock twitching in his underwear. He was already tenting them pretty impressively. “You sure you want to do that?”

Just smiling, Stiles said, “Yeah, I've already taken the training course.”

They kissed, Stiles climbing into Derek's lap again after Derek scooted back to lean against the headboard. He held Stiles under the thighs, counting his teeth and flicking his tongue along the roof of his mouth. He liked it when Stiles laughed after he did that, before wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders and pressing in close. 

Derek's hand slid up, kneading at his ass and pulling his cheeks apart. Stiles groaned as he slipped a finger in the crack of his ass and started to massage his hole. Derek felt nails dig into his shoulders as he pressed his fingertip against his pucker, just barely pushing in before he started to rub a circle around the rim again.

Stiles broke the kiss and leaned over to dig around in his nightstand for that bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped the condom on the bed and passed the lube into Derek's hand, lifting up onto his knees and leaning his forearms on Derek's shoulders. “Prepare me for your fat knot,” he said in a hiss.

Derek swallowed hard, before he looked around his side and oozed the lube onto his fingers, just a bit too much so some dripped onto the bedclothes. He slid a finger around Stiles's hole, before he pressed it in, echoing Stiles's moan and leaning his forehead against his chest as he moved his slicked finger deep inside his heat.

“I'm not going to break, y'know,” Stiles murmured, rolling his hips in a circle and fucking down on Derek's finger.

Derek pressed in another, dragging his blunted teeth along Stiles's nipple, earned a gasped breath. He didn't wait long to press in a third finger, smiling into Stiles's skin as he arched his back and moaned into it. He could feel the hardness of Stiles's cock sliding against his stomach, so he knew he was almost ready. He'd let Stiles tell him when he wanted to move on though, happy to just stroke his prostate over and over and listen to the sounds it pulled out of him.

“Nn, God, you're gonna make me come again with just this,” Stiles said, scraping his nails along Derek's shoulders.

“Should I stop?” Derek asked softly, stroking the pads of his fingers hard over that spot inside Stiles's heat.

“Oh fuck—yes, you should, you asshole,” Stiles laughed, before he reached back and swatted at Derek's hand until he pulled his fingers out. Then he walked back on his knees and grabbed onto tented boxer briefs. He pulled them partway down and stopped, staring at Derek's dick, then he looked up. “If you were lying about the knot thing, just know that you left me with a ridiculous kink and I hate you.”

Derek looked down at his hard but normal looking equipment. “I wasn't lying. I don't have a knot all the time, just right as I—“ He made a hand motion. “—you know.” That he couldn't just say it while he was completely naked and just had three fingers buried in Stiles's ass said something about his communication skills. Typing was easier. 

Stiles just smiled, pulling Derek's underwear off the rest of the way and tossing them. “Yeah, I know.” He moved to straddled his thighs again, taking hold of his cock at the base and feeling it. “That does have an interesting texture. It's hard.” He felt around it, and Derek fought the urge to thrust up into his hand, letting out a little sound. Stiles's amber eyes flicked up, and he smiled. “Like that?” he asked, giving him a stroke, and Derek could only nod mutely. “What if I do this?” He squeezed the base of Derek's dick, right around where his knot would form, and grinned when Derek gasped. 

Taking his hand away, Stiles grabbed the condom and ripped it open—with his teeth, which was apparently a thing for Derek, because he had to swallow as he watched. Stiles rolled the condom down his dick, making sure it was nice and secure, before he knee-walked back up so he was poised over him.

“Can you help me with the aiming here? Otherwise we'll be here all night.”

Derek chuckled at that, unable to help himself, before he reached around Stiles, taking himself in hand and using the other to spread Stiles's cheeks, his fingers on either side of his slicked hole. He held him open as Stiles lowered himself, tilting his dick just a bit so he could slide right in. He sighed as Stiles let out a little 'oh' and tilted his head back, baring that long throat of his.

Going right for it, Derek nibbled and licked at the skin as Stiles sank down so he was balls deep inside him. He was so hot and so tight despite the preparation. He dug his fingers into Stiles's ass cheek, holding him open as he rocked his hips up, and Stiles groaned, his Adam's apple bobbing under Derek's mouth as he did so.

It was more than Derek had ever dreamed of, and he'd done a lot of dreaming since he discovered the sexy creature he'd been watching on the cam show was Stiles. It was hot, and Stiles worked up to a fast rhythm, holding tight to Derek's neck and eventually kissing the wind right out of his lungs. They drowned out the slick sound of Derek's cock sliding in and out of Stiles with echoing groans and calls.

“Fuck,” Derek bit out, holding Stiles tight around the middle. “I'm—“

“Do it,” Stiles said immediately, bouncing hard on Derek's dick. “Fucking knot me.”

Derek pulled him down hard on his dick, swallowing his cry, and his knot started to inflate inside him. It was so hot, and he could feel Stiles's muscles stretch to accommodate him. He pulsed inside him, filling the condom with string after string of come.

“Oh, Christ on the cracker!” Stiles said as his back snapped into and arch and his muscles tightened on Derek's knot so hard that he saw white, and he came hard between them, clawing at his shoulders.

Derek held onto him as he threatened to twitch out of his grip and fall back, his body singing as he rode the waves of orgasm. He wished that his skin didn't heal so fast, so he could feel the product of Stiles's nails on his shoulders and back for days after. He kissed at the mark he'd left on Stiles's neck as Stiles slumped against him, letting out a moan.

“Yours is bigger,” Stiles said into his shoulder. “I don't think I can get off it.”

“You're not supposed to,” Derek told him, massaging his back up and down. “That's kind of the point of it.”

Stiles waved a finger in the air. “I knew that. I Googled. But if you're trying to breed me, I can think of two things right off the bat preventing that.” He lifted his head and smiled at Derek, and it was beautiful.

Derek leaned in and kissed him gently. “That's not my intention.”

“How long does it last?” Stiles asked, shifting his legs around so he could fold them behind Derek, and the tug on his knot was _ugh, so good_.

“About half an hour,” Derek told him, lacing his fingers behind Stiles's butt.

“So I guess I have you trapped here, all mine for a while.” Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair, grinning a mischievous little grin.

“Isn't it me who has you trapped?” He closed his eyes as Stiles dragged his nails along his scalp.

“Nope, I'm on top, so I'm the one doing the trapping.” Stiles locked his hands on the back of Derek's neck. “Tell me stories, Sourwolf.”

Derek sighed, wondering what he got himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the reading an the cheerleading, [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale). She was there 100% of the way.
> 
> I hope everyone that asked for a sequel like this. Tell me what you guys think and if you have any more ideas for further cam shows. <3
> 
> Also, because I'm pimping this story to everyone, if you want to read an adorable military pen pals AU, here's one called [Fate Knew Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1161295/chapters/2359701%22) by my lovely and extremely talented beta. :D
> 
> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
